Grace Goodwin
Grace Goodwin is the main antagonist of Disney's 2011 Christmas special Prep & Landing: Naughty vs. Nice, a sequel to their 2009 Christmas special Prep & Landing. She is a little girl who will go to extreme lengths to remove herself from Santa Claus' naughty list, also unintentionally endangering Christmas in the process. She was voiced by Emily Alyn Lind. Story One Christmas, the Coal Elf Brigade arrives at Grace's home to deliver coal for being naughty. However, Grace arrives, disguised, with several toy traps and minions, including a remote-control toy dog that chases the coal elves away, but manages to steal their Fruitcake Conduct Calculator. A year later, under her screen name Jinglesmell1337, she uses the Conduct Calculator to hack into the North Pole's Database Tree Farm to try and remove herself from the naughty list. Elves Lanny, Wayne, and Noel are tasked with infiltrating her home and retrieving the Conduct Calculator. However, when they arrive, they spring traps set up by Grace around the house, including a toy dump truck that launches ornaments at them, her robot dog, and a robot rabbit that Noel does battle with. Lanny makes his way to Grace's bedroom, but accidentally hits himself with his sleep powder ornament grenade, and Grace locks the door and duct tapes it shut. She duct tapes Lanny to the wall and reveals herself, explaining that she needs the password to the database to remove herself from the naughty list. She blames her being naughty on her baby brother, who destroyed her favorite toy and ruined her chances of asking Santa for a new one. She apparently acted naughty to try to win back the attention of her parents, who, to her, seem to only care about him. Lanny accidentally lets the password slip, and Grace hacks into the database and removes herself from the naughty list. However, this unintentionally sets off a reaction that starts putting all of the children in the world onto the naughty list. Realizing what she's done, she apologizes and helps repair a broken antenna on the Conduct Calculator, which Wayne and Noel attach to a more powerful antenna, giving off the signal needed to revert the lists back to normal. It is shown later that she received a new toy from Santa to replace her destroyed one, and that she finally starts to appreciate and truly care for her little brother. Personality Grace is incredibly smart and determined, able to hack, repair, and alter advanced technology at a very young age. She is also very conflicted, as she does not want to be naughty, but sees it as a result of her current hardships. Appearance Grace is a small girl with short red hair and green eyes. When she is dressed casually, she wears purple pants, a purple barrette, and a pink sweatshirt with Disney princesses Snow White, Cinderella, and Rapunzel on it. In her disguise, she wears a long blanket, yellow rubber gloves, and a toy space helmet resembling that of Darth Vader. Gallery prep_landing_2_03.jpg|Grace's evil stare. grace-goodwin-prep-and-landing-naughty-vs-nice-55.5.jpg|Grace's smug grin. 8765.PLNVN-2.jpg-500x0.jpg|Grace about to see Santa. d924ce76ebae366ad50754e0cc58e1fb.jpg|Grace hacking the database. Grace_interrogating_Lanny.jpg|Grace interrogates Lanny. 2_midi.jpg|Grace's alias, Jinglesmell1337. Graceconceptart.jpg|Concept art. Navigation Category:Kids Category:Redeemed Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Crackers Category:Comedy Villains Category:Tragic Category:Siblings Category:Delusional Category:Symbolic Category:Kidnapper Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Thief Category:Karma Houdini Category:Vengeful Category:Successful Category:Honorable Category:Affably Evil Category:Envious